The Collection of Untold Chapters
by Mayoyo
Summary: As the title says, includes Sanzo's Untold Past, and the rest's untold pasts too, as well as some stuff that has never been shown/told in the anime :-) [*Akai Hana Pt 2*] Posted! Finally, the conclusion to why Gojou hates red flowers!
1. Sanzo: A Part of his Untold Past

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

Ahem! Just for your information, I included some songwords from my favourite songs as they seem to picture the situation perfectly. I do not own the songs, nor is it my original creation so, don't sue me!  
Songs used : Dimension of Love taken from - Tenchi Muyo! and Itsuka Tenshi Nareru (someday I'll Be An Angel) taken from - Magic Knights Rayearth 

**Sanzo- A Part of his Untold Past**

Sanzo sat by the window, watching the rain splatting against the window, the walls. Trees were being blown sideways by the strong winds. Again he couldn't sleep. The violent rain had been giving him nightmares again. Only, this time it wasn't about his master. It was something else, something that made him absolutely, totally detest the rain and himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mama! Look over there! Someone's fainted!" A 10 year-old girl ran towards the river. On the river bank, lay a small boy, she saw. She cradled him in her arms. Her mother ran over, wondering what her little girl saw.

"Mama! She's covered in blood ! Can't we help her, mama?" the girl looked pleadingly at her mother. "Let me see what's wrong with her, Ling."

Her face and her clothes are covered in blood, Ling's mother noted. Something terrible must have happened to her. She took out some strong smelling leaves from her basket and put them under the boy's nose. 

The boy's eyelids fluttered opened and he sneezed. "Yokatta! She's alright, mama!" Ling clapped her hands in delight. Ling's mother sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the boy jumped out of her arms, and took a defensive stance. He held out his gun with both hands, aiming at them. His eyes flared with contempt and hatred. Ling and her mother gasped, horrified.

Ling suddenly stood in front of her mother. "What are you doing! We saved you, and this is what we get?"

The boy's arms faltered. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He steadied his arm and took aim again.

Ling's mother got up. "Well, you are really a determined girl. You've got a lot of wounds to tend to. And the woods out here are dangerous. Come with us."

The boy's eyes widened and he said defiantly, " I am NOT a girl! Can't you see that, old woman!"

"I won't allow you to say nasty things to my mama!" She took a step forward, with her fists ready.

Ling's mother stopped her and walked to the boy, each step taken slowly but firmly. The boy, clenched his gun tightly, and shut his eyes, trying to make himself press the trigger.

Ling's mother reached him, and placed her hands gently on his shoulder. "Maa, shall we go now?" 

The boy could've shot her there and then, but something stopped him. He looked up and saw a kind, gentle face looking down at him. He lowered his gun slowly.

"Now that's a good boy. Saa, lets go now, it's getting dark and all the youkai will be out hunting soon."

~At Ling's cottage~

Ling was helping out her mother at the kitchen.

"Mama, do you think we should really have taken him? He seems dangerous."

Her mother smiled. " Don't judge a book by its cover, dear. Something must've terrified him. Saa, take this bowl of herbal soup to his room. It'll do him some good." Her mother handed her the bowl.

Ling crossed her arms and pouted. "But I don't like him."

"Now dear, he's a fine little boy. You can make friends with him too, since we have no other near neighbours living near us."

Ling took the bowl and slowly dragged her feet out. "I'm only doing this for you, mama!" she called out. Her mother laughed and nodded.

Ling stopped in front of the door to the room where the boy was. She knocked. No answer. She knocked a few times again, each time louder. No answer. She pushed opened his door.

"Why didn't you answer me, little boy? And after all the trouble I went to to bring you this!" She walked furiously in but suddenly stopped short.

The boy was staring outside the window, and at the sound of the door being opened, he turned. Ling saw tears falling down his face a split second before he rubbed them off and furiously pointed his gun at her.

"Why'd you come in without my permission?"

"What....! I knocked! And anyway, this is MY house, do I need permission to walk around freely in MY house?" Ling trembled in anger, and was about to fling the bowl of soup at him when the boy suddenly lowered his gun and looked down to the floor.

"I'm...sorry."

Ling's face softened. She set down the ball on a small table and gestured to him to sit down.

"Come and eat. Mama made this specially for you." The boy didn't budge. 

Ling sighed frustratedly. " Your dinner is ready, houtei-sama. Please come and eat it while it's hot." 

The boy gave the slightest hint of a grin and sat down. He took the bowl in his hands and slowly sipped the hot soup.

"You know, you really are a weird little fella. Oh! By the way my name's Ling. What's yours?" Ling said.

"Genjo."

"Only...Genjo? Oh.... I guess you're like me. I don't have any last name too, just my given name. Anyway, I'm really glad we found you now, though I wasn't so sure about it at the riverbank just now. You looked really frightening you know." Ling stopped to catch her breath and looked at him. 

Genjo was still sipping his soup as if he never heard what she was saying. But Ling continued on. She'd never met any other kids her age before, except for those naughty, ill-mannered ones at the village 5 miles away who only shouted nasty things at her whenever she followed her mother there for business.

"Isn't the soup good? My mama's really clever and she can make the most delicious food! I'm learning to be like her. She works as a medicine woman. That's why she can cure you. Don't you think you're really lucky to have found us? I'm learning to be a medicine woman too. I want to save people when I grow up. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ling asked curiously.

"Don't know."

"Then, how old are you? I'm 10."

"Don't know."

"Oh well. When we found you, you were all covered in blood. Were you attacked by the youkai? They are really ferocious around here. And your gun looks pretty cool. Where'd you get something like that?" 

"Yes. Monastery."

"Oh, you're a monk?! But you sure don't look like one. I mean, you've still got your hair and all. I like your hair color. It's a brilliant blond. Mine's only a dingy brown."

"I like it."

"You do??! Oh thank you! By the way does monastries provide guns? I've never gone to one before."

"........."

"Oh well. You know, your name sounds kinda funny. Genjo. Who'd..-"

Genjo slammed his bowl on the table and stood up, looking angry. " Don't you dare criticize my name."

"Hey Genjo-chan, you can talk more than four syllables! That's cool. Okay, I won't say anything about your name. You know, once you keep on and on pronouncing it, it starts to sound nice, in a way. Genjo-chan, Genjo-chan, Genjo-chan, Genjo-chan...." She chanted as she gestured for him to sit back down. Instead he walked over to the window and stared out again.

"So you want to stand. Okay! I'll do the same thing. By the way, mama said we could adopt you, we'll have so much fun together! Although you're kind of weird, you're nice in a way." A big sweatdrop appeared on Genjo's hair.

"I'm going soon."

"Of course you can't, don't be silly. You're hurt all over, and anyway, you won't be able to find your way out without our help. You know, I'm really good at finding my way around the woods, I've lived here all my life and....-" 

The door opened and Ling's mother peeped inside.

"Ling! It's bedtime! Go clean yourself up and get ready for bed."

"But...Mama....."

"Ling."

"Oh okay... bye Genjo-chan, see you tomorrow!" the girl waved cheerily before skipping out. Genjo didn't budge an inch.

Ling's mother came in and said gently, " So your name's Genjo." Getting no reply, she continued, "It's time for bed. No exceptions. Now come along and I'll tuck you in."

Genjo couldn't think why he obeyed. The only person he obeyed was his master, whom he was now seeking revenge for. But he climbed into bed like a good little boy with no protest.

"Maa, now go to sleep. " Ling's mother brushed his bangs to the side of his head, and smiled gently before blowing out the candle and went out.

They are ignorant, Genjo thought. Life isn't so simple. Master, why did you leave me? I'm all alone. 

"Aah, Kouryuu, here's a good saying. Don't keep debts. Never be debted to anyone, for you will be expected to pay double." A recent memory of his master, Koumyou Sanzo floated back to Genjo.

But for now, I must repay them back for saving me.... I don't want to have any debts.

At dawn, a cock crowed. Ling immediately woke up and rushed to Genjo's room. "Gen-chan, wake...up?" She looked at the empty bed, which looked unmade.

"MAMA HE'S GONE!!!!!!!!" Her screams rang around the little cottage.

Genjo, who had just arrived at the front doorstep heard her and wondered. Before he could reach for the door, it flew open and a very worried mother nearly trampled on him in her haste.

"Genjo-chan! You scared me!" Ling's mother bent down and hugged him, crying in relief.

What was the fuss all about? He thought. He handed up a basket of mushrooms to her startled face.

"For you. I picked them."

Ling rushed out. "Oh, you're fine!! But you....-"

Ling's mother shushed her, and taking Genjo's hand, smiled and said, "Thank you very much Genjo-chan. Now,come on in. Breakfast's ready."

For a week, or two, or three, Genjo wasn't really sure, he stayed with Ling and her mother. They taught him which leaves had what medicinal properties and how to pick them the right way and all the other rubbish. He never really paid attention. All he noticed was the warmth that surrounded them, and their kindness. Many a time he had wanted to go, to avenge his master's death but always, he stopped, for a reason he could not think of. And so he stayed with them, getting a little more chattier by the day, thanks to Ling. He found himself also beginning to like Ling more to, to his surprise and shock and horror.

_When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ babyg sings in the background~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

One day, Genjo shyly gave Ling a little wooden monkey he had carved out of wood himself. Ling took it, exclaiming over the fine handiwork.

"That's the first present you've given me, Gen-chan. Oh, I'll cherish it for ever and ever and ever!" She kept it with her at all times, and when that wasn't possible she hid it in her drawer in her room.

Only on rainy nights was Genjo unbearable. Each time the rain came, all he could think was of his master and he would go off alone, running into the woods, carrying with him his gun and the precious sutra. The first few times he had alarmed Ling and her mother, but soon they got used to his 'rainy' excursions.

On one particularly rainy night, Genjo slipped out and went into the woods alone. He walked around trying to calm himself. He finally made up his mind. I'll have to leave by tomorrow. Master can't wait any longer, he thought. He walked until the early dawn came, the birds had just woke up and were singing (in the part of the woods where he was in).

Satisfied after having made up his mind, he ran back to the cottage. But wait, something didn't look right. The cock should be crowing by now, but there was not a sound. Suddenly, something ran through Genjo's heart, the same scared feeling he had felt, when his master had protected him at the last moment from youkai and got killed instead. No! I'll just run up, and oka-san (aunty) will greet me with her cheerful smile and....

He stopped in front of the door way, his hand froze, his eyes wide open with shock. In front of him, lay Ling's mother, covered with blood, with several knives sticking out of her. In her hand she held a butcher knife, apparently trying to protect herself and Ling. He took a step back, repeating no, this can't be, to himself. Where was Ling then? 

He gathered his courage and checked every room. Nothing. With a sense of foreboding he checked Ling's room which was right at the back of the house. There he was greeted by a gory sight.

Ling lay on the floor, face against the floor. On her back, were several clawmarks slashed on her and blood still pumped out, almost ceaselessly, but lessening by the minute. Next to her, on the floor, lay the wooden carved monkey he had given her, now broken into a million pieces. That zaru....no....she was....trying to protect it?

"LIIIING!!!"

He rushed and slowly turned her over, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook her gently, "Don't Die! Don't DIE!"

Ling's lips moved a little. Genjo leaned closer, desperately trying to hear what she was saying.

"I'm so..rry...Gen-cha...n.....I coul...dn'..t sav...e....it...." With that Ling's head dropped lifelessly to the side.

Genjo's screams could be heard, ringing all around in the woods and miles away.

_  
Hurt by the dull pain, in a lonely heart  
Born again with a much purer soul  
Reaching out to find a softer side of love  
Someday I wish to become an angel  
  
  
My eyes burn with tears, so I close them softly,  
Embraced by the dark which won't ever subside.  
When the darkness comes, I wish I had wings,  
To escape from the pain, To fly far away,  
And never again be hurt.  
  
  
You've always said that I should be strong,  
to clear the clouds deep inside my heart,  
And soar higher up into the light.  
  
  
The more that I wish,  
the more selfish I get,  
but I cannot afford to give up,  
or the light will ne'er enter my heart   
  
  
I still hold onto my dreams,  
in my heart, to soar high above the clouds,  
leaving the darkness of my past far behind.  
  
  
Hurt by the dull pain, in a lonely heart  
Born again with a much purer soul  
Trying to fill the hole formed from loneliness  
With all my heart I long to be an angel  
  
  
You've always said that I should be strong,  
to clear the clouds deep inside my heart,  
And soar higher up into the light._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~babyg sings softly in the background~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sanzo looked outside the window fiercely. The youkai were finding for me. If I'd left earlier, they wouldn't have been killed. It's all my fault. No, if I didn't leave the house that rainy night, I could've protected them! I can't even protect the people I loved. Why am I still living when I'm the one with the most sin?! Master....Oka-san....Ling.....

"Aah, Sanzo!! Ohayooo! Why are you up so early? *Yawnnn* Goku stretched his arms up wide.

Sanzo took a last look at the window.Yep, the rain had stopped, and the morning sun was shining through. 

"Sanzo??" Sanzo turned to find two HUGE shining eyes in front of him.

"Can we go have breakfast now? I'm hungry!!"

"URUSAIII!" *Whhaccck!*

"Ittai....what did I do!! Goku held his head in pain.

"Don't bother me like that! GET YOUR OWN BREAKFAST BY YOURSELF!!"

"Aah, the corrupted monk wannabe and his pet is up." Gojou's voice drifted from the doorway.

"Sanzo, ohayo gozaimasu." Hakkai stood there too, smiling his infuriating smile again.

"What pet, stupid water-monster!"

"You are the pet, you dumb stupid monkey!"

"I am not, you horny water-monster!"

"You so are, baka !"

"Am not, baka, baka!"

"Are too, baka, baka, baka!"

"URUSAIIIIII!" *bullets flying*

"Aaaah! Sanzo!!!" *the monkey and the water-monster runs out, trying to shield themselves*

Hakkai smiled and walked out after them.

Sanzo smiled secretly (no one ever saw this smile before) and thought, guess my question's been answered. Now I'm supposed to protect this stupid monkey, and the others, and pay up double for those debts. 

I hate debts.

* * *

Glossary 

Yokatta - Thank goodness/Thank god/ I'm glad!  
houtei-sama - emperor  
youkai - demon 

Author's Note: What do you think?!??!?!? I like this story a lot, it's the best one so far! Now I guess you know why I can never make Sanzo fall in love SERIOUSLY and HAVE A RELATIONSHIP in my other stories! Well.... it is a good reason..... 

Sanzo: Who gave you permission to write that! *Whhack*

babyg: Aww! Stupid monk, that hurt! You should be glad I'm that kind to retell it so people won't think you're unfeeling!

Sanzo: URUSAI! *whaccccck!*

Goku and Gojou: Hahahaha, somebody's getting beaten by the fan and it's not us!!

babyg: Why you..... (takes out an iron fan) This'll do! *runs after Goku and Gojou*

Hakkai: ^ ^;; That's it for now! Please give your reviews for the hardworking, kind babyg who brought this to you!

Sanzo: -_- + + Do you want to die, too? (knocks his halisen menacingly against other hand)

Hakkai: Aa..-aa....h... ^ ^;;;

babyg: *stops and pants* One more thing, Saiyuki and its characters does not belong to me! However, I can still punch them up , bwahhahaha....... YAAIAAAAAA!! *suddenly shrieks and runs away*

Gojou: Come back here, you small fart! 


	2. Gojou: Akai Hana Pt 1

Author: babyg@babygxpress

Note: This is another back-in-the-past, for Gojou this time. 

**Akai Hana**

"What a mist. I can't even see anything in front. Hoi, Hakkai, when are we going to get out of here?" Gojou asked leaning against the backseat, looking bored.

"Aa, I think we have to wait for this mist to dissolve. I can't seem to be able to find a way out." Hakkai answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whhh-aat! That'll take soooo long! Sanzo, hungry, HUNGRY!!" Goku pulled the back of Sanzo's robe.

Veins appear at the back of Sanzo's head. He turned and with his infamous fan, went *Whh-aack*!

"Shut up or I will kill you!"

Hakkai suddenly stomped on the brakes. The jeep turned around crazily. Sanzo, who was still standing up, hit the windscreen and Gojou, who was behind him flew frontward, and hit Sanzo face first at his...... erm.... *private* place.

Sanzo's gun immediately hit Gojou's temple.

"Do you want to die?!"

"No, thank you." Gojou sprang backwards. Goku burst out laughing and even Hakkai couldn't resist letting out a smile.

"What's with braking like that, Hakkai!" Sanzo glared at him. (_Sometimes I think he __enjoys making a fool out of me!_)

"Aa....ah, I just noticed that tree, " he pointed to a particular tree, "We passed it three times already and I was feeling suspicious."

"Was that enough REASON to BRAKE like THAT!!!" Gojou yelled. (_What's wrong with this guy?!?!?!_)

"Hahaha, ero-kappa, you had a nice landing anyway!" Goku doubled over, laughing.

"What did you say, monkey?"

"What, you want to fight?"

"Come on then. I'm not afraid of a monkey."

Both of them got involved in a mouth-pulling fight. Suddenly, Gojou jumped of the jeep.

"I'm not going to wait here meaninglessly. If you don't want to find a way out, I will. Ja." He turned and walked off, lifting up a hand. He disappeared through the trees.

"Daijoubuu, ka, Sanzo? If we let him go around like that." Hakkai asked worriedly.

"Let him do what he wants. I'm not his caretaker." Sanzo folded his arms angrily.

Hakkai.... *sweatdrops* (_Is he still mad about that?_)

Gojou walked on, occasionally bending tree branches that were in his way. 

"Ch', when will this mist ever disappear. It's irritating me like hell." He grumbled as he walked on. Suddenly, dark rain clouds gathered and in a split second, heavy rain fell.

"Damn." Gojou saw a cave opening and quickly rushed for shelter. There, he stood out and looked at the rain. He suddenly noticed something.

"Aka hana....surrounded by the mist...." _I've seen this before._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aa-ah, Gojou-san! You're winning again!." A girl cooed happily. The other three girls around him did the same thing

Gojou sat at one end of a round table, his hand holding a fan of cards, and he stared triumphantly at his opponent. The guy groaned, " Not another time!" He slapped down the money and got up.

"Ne, o-chan, don't you want to play somemore?" Gojou grinned.

"Urusai! You've made me lose all my money which was supposed to be used for dinner! Now, what am I going to tell my wife??" the poor man groaned as he ran out.

"Eeh, that's your own fault." 

"Gojou-san, you're so clever!"

"Yeah, fancy winning 10 times in a row!"

The girls all crowded around him.

"What beautiful red hair you have, Gojou-san." A girl suddenly commented.

He stiffened.

"Yeah, and beautiful ruby-colored eyes too.... hey! Where did he go?" The girls stared at the swinging doors, puzzled.

"He hates red, you know. You shouldn't have said that." the female innkeeper winked as she went by.

"Aww....but it was beautiful."

Gojou walked on the street, slumping, hands in pockets. _They don't know what this cursed color means._ Just as well as they don't. This color, the result of my bad childhood.... A girl from some distance away, was running backwards towards him.

"Ooumph! Itai!" The girl bumped full force into Gojou and both of them fell down, the girl on top of him.

"Nani....!" Gojou yelled as she tried to get up, only succeeding in stepping all over him before falling on top of him again.

"Chien Li! Don't try to get away!" A big, fat rolypoly man appeared in front of them, casting a shadow over them. The girl gave a squeal, and then tried to get up, but the rolypoly picked her up by the back of her shirt easily.

"Ne, ne, I didn't do it! Let me go! Let me go!" The girl kicked and tried to punch rolypoly.

"Don't be naughty, small girl. Hand me my money back, and I'll let you go."

The girl stuck out her tongue.

"*sweatdrop* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Rolypoly shouted.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Ah, what's this I see in front of me? Mr. Rolypoly bullying a small kiddie?" Gojou stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Kak_koi, _ougi-chan!" The girl gave a thumbs-up sign.

"Onii-chan, O-NII-chan!" A vein appeared.

"Don't play around with me, if you don't want to get hurt." Mr Rolypoly answered, taking a menacing step.

"Oh, you want to play?"

*BANG*WHHACK*BIISHH* (Oww! lemmego!) *CRASH*

Gojou brushed his hands, standing on top of Mr Rolypoly and his thugs who were completely...flattened. He grinned sneakily, then walked away.

The girl ran behind him. "Ougi-chan, matte!" 

Gojou turned around. "O-NII-CHAN! CALL ME O-NII-CHAN!"

The girl stopped running, and stared at him innocently. "Ougi-chan, thanks for saving me!" 

Gojou clenched his teeth. "Na, it was nothing. Ja." He turned and walked to the right. The girl followed. He suddenly swerved to the left. The girl followed. He turned right again. So did the girl.

He stopped suddenly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" He stared down at two huge shining eyes.

"Ne, Ougi-chan.... can I follow you?"

"No, you cannot!"

"I want to!"

"But you can't!"

"Minna-san! Tasukete kure!! Ougi-chan is trying to molest me!!" The girl jumped up on Gojou's back and waved and shouted. Everyone around them began whispering. 

"Look at that man! What cheek!" 

" And so young a girl too!"

"Where were the morals we used to have during those days!" 

Sweatdrops began appearing on Gojou. 

"A-re..... minna-san, it's just misunderstanding. Goodbye!" He carried the girl on his shoulders, and ran away.

Gojou sat on the table, staring boredly at the girl. She stared back at him, and suddenly smiled. 

"After eating, you better get back home."

"Hai!"

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A pretty waitress stood, her pen poised. Gojou's jaws dropped open.

"Hai! May I have ramen, soba, fish fillet, pau, mantou, bread, soup.....blablabla..."

"Hoi! Do you think I'm that rich, kid!" Gojou shouted momentarily before his jaws dropped open again.

"And that will be all. Thank you." The girl smiled, then reached across the table and slammed Gojou's jaws up (who by this time was drooling all over his chin!).

"*sweatdrop* Ha-hai....coming right up." The waitress hurried off.

The girl suddenly pouted. "Why did you leave your mouth open like that?"

"None of your business!"

Gojou suddenly noticed the girl's hair. _Red, just like mine_. Her eyes.... PINK????

"Hoi, kid, your name's Chien Li?"

"Hai! Just call me Li. Ougi-chan namae wa?"

"Gojou."

"Ooooh.... that's a nice name." Li leaned forward.

Gojou stared, entranced. _I've never seen eyes like that before_. 

"Excuse me. Your food has arrived." The same waitress came balancing a heavy laden tray.

"Yay!"

"Ano onna....do you want to... MMMppph!" Li covered Gojou's mouth tightly, and smiled innocently at the waitress.

"I'm sorry, he's a little (turns finger by the side of her head)......"

"O-oh, I understand. Enjoy your meal." The waitress hurried off.

Gojou pulled her hand off. "What's the big deal!?"

"Umrpm....yumm....nuffing......yeth...futh... fun...."

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" _Why am I stuck with a kid? _

_"*gulp*_ Sorry, its just that I'm hungry." 

"Great. So you've finished. Take care. Bye." Gojou left some coins on the table, got up and walked to the exit.

"But....." Li stared after him, her expression changing from hurt to silent anger.

After a few moments of walking, Gojou started to feel a tinge of regret. _You shouldn't have left her there like that_, a miniature Gojou angel appeared in front of him. 

"She doesn't have the o-kane I need, tenshi."

_That's the way to answer a stupid good-for-nothing angel, Gojou my boy_, a Gojou devil popped up.

_Gojou, you have compassion, and from deep down you care for what might happen to her. Why leave her like that? You don't know what might happen to her_, the angel Gojou bugged.

_She's old enough to take care of herself, Gojou my boy. Now lets go find a real woman who has the money to pay for your rented room tonight_, said devil Gojou.

"Aa-ah...hoi.....but..."

_You wouldn't like anything bad to happen to her right?_

_Nothing bad will happen to her._

_You never know._

_And vice versa._

The two guardians glared at each other.

"Have you guys come to a conclusion yet?" Gojou suddenly interrupted, speaking a little loudly and frowned. 

_Take my advice, Gojou._

_Forget the angel, boy. Listen to ME._

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Gojou lifted his hands high up in the air and glared at either side of him. The two visions disappeared and was replaced by..... people around him, pointing and whispering at him. 

"That guy has gone slightly crazy..."

"Yeah talking to himself..?"

" People nowadays don't keep sane anymore."

"Oh, what is the world coming to?"

*huge sweatdrop appears* on Gojou.

Gojou finally reached the inn which he had rented a room in without any more problems. Now if I use the money I won to pay for the room tomorrow, I won't get any breakfast..... *sigh* Yoshi! Then I'll get myself an extra nice dinner today!

Gojou ordered some food from the 'beautiful' innkeeper's daughter and then went upstairs to his room. He decided to take a quick shower before his food turned up.

"Aah, what a nice shower that was! Time to enjoy." He rubbed his hair with a towel, then stopped suddenly. His door was slightly ajar, and light was flowing through.

"What the hell....?" He pushed opened the door angrily, and stopped still in surprise.

"Yo! Go-chan!" Li looked up and waved from the bed where she was playing with something. Empty plates with what looked like the remains of his food lay on the floor, neatly stacked.

"A-re?!?! Waaahhhh! My food!!!" Gojou's eyes popped out.

" ??? Oh that. I found it on the floor and thought you already ate." Li grinned happily.

"THAT was my dinner!!! Baka zaru!!!!" _A-re? Why did I just call her that?_

"Hon-tou??? Gomen ne!!!" Li's grin faded, and she jumped off the bed, looking very apologetic.

_Don't look at me like that_. " Are you satisfied now? Get out of my room, you bring nothing but trouble!"

Li's eyes drooped sadly and she took slow steps towards him, towards the door. Gojou kept his angry expression, wishing she would just disappear.

Suddenly Li ran the last few steps and hugged him tightly and sobbed. Gojou looked completely taken aback.

"Gomen Go-chan! I never thought you haven't eaten! Please don't ask me to go away! I have no home! No one wants me! And.....*sobs loudly* now, you want to shoo me away!! You're the only one...who *sob sob* was kind to me..."

"There, there. Don't start a crying fest on me. Stay then if you want. I don't care." _Great. Now not only have I not had dinner, I have to give up my bed._

"*sniff* Really?? *sniff sniff* Thank you, thank you...."

"*SIGH* It's getting late. Do you want to bathe or anything like that first?"

Li looked up at with huge eyes.

"*blushes deep red* I mean, anything to get comfortable before going to sleep."

"No, thank you."

"So, get into bed then. I'll sleep on the floor."

He half carried Li across the room and plonked her gently on the bed. Then he laid himself on the floor, cursing under his breath at the hard surface. He lay on his back and placed a hand behind his head.

"Ah...hoi.... Li-chan..."

"Hai?" Li's head popped over, looked down at Gojou her eyes wide.

"Eh... eh.... Your red hair... is unusual?"

"So's yours *smiles* But that makes us unique! How many people would have red hair like ours right??"

_Right. Unique. More out-of-place to me_.

"Oh.....then...oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai!" her head disappeared.

He glanced up at the bed, suddenly feeling something strange.... a bit like the way when he gave his stepmother the red flowers and she praised it for a split second.. before she....... He shook the feeling off. No, she doesn't mean anything and she's harmless. I'm not in love with her, neither is she going to do anything to me. She's just a kid.

Up above him, on the bed, Li lay slightly curled to the side. Her mouth slowly parted into a nasty grin......unique huh.....

***********************************************************************************

babyg: This was originally supposed to be one-shot, just like "Sanzo- A part of his Untold Past." Unfortunately, it seems that its just too long! I had to break this up into two chapters.... so please, stay tuned for the 2nd part of **Akai Hana**!!


	3. Gojou: Akai Hana Pt 2

Author: babyg @ babygxpress

Foreword: Finally, pt 2 is out! For those who have been waiting for it, enjoy! Oh and do tell me if its nice..... or not.....

**Akai Hana pt 2**

It was night. An owl passed by the window of a particular inn and let out a loud hoot. It did this several times before finally flying off, after having caused the tenants in it a little disconcerted. In one particular room, Gojou slept on, not hearing anything. 

In the dark, suddenly, a pair of feet made the slightest _tap_ on the wooden floor. The moon, who shone through the window at that moment, framed a young girl's face, making her red hair slightly visible. Her pink eyes glittered in the light. She looked down at the sleeping heap before her, an unreadable expression on her face, her hand outstretched for a moment, something else glinting in it.

"Why did you not do as I told you to do!?" A man's gruff voice floated through the night.

"...... Don't worry o-nii-sama. I have my own plan. I will let no one stop me."

Gojou, sleeping, moved uncomfortably. Something was poking him by the side.

"Yeeoow...... what the hell is that?" Gojou mumbled, forcing his eyes to open. He came face to face with a pair of huge pink eyes staring at him. 

"Go-chan! Ohayo gozaimasu!" A huge smile formed on her face.

"Wahsai! Don't wake me up like that!" Gojou's eyes popped out as he pushed her away and hurriedly got up.

"Cheh! I thought you liked being greeted like this!" Li pouted.

"I do, but not by little girls!"

*Boing* *crash*(_Oops, Go-chan, was that your head?_)

Li sat at a table, attacking her food with gusto.

"Ai.... Li-chan.... what a big appetite you have!"

"*chomp* I'm a growing kid...."

*clink* //...roll....// 

"Shit, I dropped my coins...." Gojou crawled under the table to retrieve his coins.

Chien Li stared at the now vacant seat, her fork loaded with food, paused in front of her mouth. She licked her lips hungrily.

Later on in the day, as they were just exiting another inn, a sore loser who had just lost a heap of money to Gojou, sought a fight together with his friends. Although Gojou managed to protect Li and himself (_he is a good fighter_), the man, who knew he was about to lose, slashed his sword blindly in the air. The tip of the blade caught Gojou's arm; a nick appeared and soon blood was seeping out.

Li gasped in horror. 

"Go-chan! Your arm!" She rushed over to him, and took his arm

He tried to shake her off. "Nandemo ne."

"Ie. Its quite a deep cut." She held on firmly, tore a piece of cloth out of her blouse. Gojou sighed, giving in reluctantly. _No one did this for me before...._

Suddenly he felt something licking at the cut. He looked down and saw Li licking up the blood around the cut, almost hungrily. His expression turned to disgust, and he tried to shake her off.

"Don't move Gojou. I have some healing powers. Like this, I can cure your cut." As she finished speaking, she looked up and showed him his arm. The cut which was originally there had closed, and only a faint scarlike line was visible. He gasped in astonishment. She smiled, then wrapped the piece of cloth around it.

"Although its healed, its still very delicate. You should be careful."

"H-how..did you do that?"

"Secret."

"Ch'."

As each day went by, Gojou seemed to have bad fortune; big thugs were trailing him and each time he got into a worser fight than the other, and almost always received a cut or more. But each time, Li was there to do her 'wonders'. And so Gojou thought himself very lucky indeed. 

On exactly the fourth night after Li 'moved' in with Gojou, the night was still again. Gojou slept even more soundly than before, and didn't even budge when an owl hooted loudly, just outside his window.

"Why have you not killed him?! Didn't you tell me you would? What happened to your plan?!" The moonlight shone through the thicket, where a young man was pacing up and down agitatedly.

A girl stood leaning against a tree, not answering. _To be sure, I don't know why myself. The night I tried to kill him, the first night, something stopped me._

"Answer me, Chien Li!" The man's voice turned menacing as he grabbed her by her collar. "Have you forgotten what this guy did to our mother? He tortured her till her death! Are you going to turn a blind eye to this? Don't you want to avenge her death?"

The girl shook herself free angrily. "I don't need to be reminded! I know what to do myself!"

The man's voice turned sickly sweet. " And be sure that you do, my lovely little sister. I know you have tasted his blood. But I didn't, and remember I can't live much longer. Bring him to the hut tomorrow night. And after we've killed him, and have his blood, " he pulled Chien Li into a tight embrace, " We can go off somewhere far together, and live many more happy years. Don't you want that too, Li? I love you." He said, bending down to kiss her.

Chien Li sighed in contentment. "I love you too, Tze. And I will bring him here." She pulled away. "But first, I need to make him fall in love with me, so I can get his blood from him willingly. He'll never know what hit him."

The man started to protest but she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out right for us. I just don't want him to be unhappy or hate us for doing this."

"Yahoo, Go-chan! We've won again! What a huge pile of cash this time!" Li's voice echoed throughout the whole inn as she collected the money Gojou had just won from a tableful of men. He leaned back against his chair, looking very smug. The whole table looked at him despisedly.

"Let's goooo! Thank you and we'll come again, minna-san!" Li sang out as she pulled Gojou along with her. She didn't stop under they reached a deserted alley. Suddenly she stopped and smelled the air. Without a word she rushed towards the forest nearby.

"HoI! Where are you going? ....Ah-hoi!" Gojou ran after her worriedly.

Finally she came to a stop, somewhere in the middle of the forest. She turned around again, trying to look for something. Gojou reached her, panting heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you??"

"Shh..." Somewhere nearby, a faint sound of crying was heard.

Li rushed towards the sound, Gojou beside her. They came to a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing, a small boy, barely aged 4 was hung on a tree, wailing for his life. Red flowers of all kinds were placed in a ring around him. There were flowers sprinkled all over his body too, all red in color.

Li gasped in horror, dropped the money bag with a huge _Clink_ and tried to save the boy. Before she could reach him, however, a man suddenly appeared.

"Step back!" He ordered.

"Hoi hoi, what's the idea of playing around with a kid?" Gojou asked, eyebrow raised.

The guy smiled a lunatic smile, took out a huge sword, and without hesitation decapitated the poor little boy. His terrified screams would forever haunt Gojou as his blood splattered everywhere. Li screamed in horror and held on to Gojou. Gojou, amid the gory scene, noticed that the guy was lapping up the blood hungrily. He grimaced.

He pushed Li aside and with a "Stay here, and don't open your eyes", he attacked the man. The man, whose sword skill equaled him in strength, put up an amazing fight. 

Finally after two hours, they both retreated from each other, snarling, but very tired and worn out. The man disappeared then, leaving a trail of red flowers behind him.

"Go-chan! You're hurt!" Li rushed over to him. He stood up, staring at the trail of flowers that were left behind. The image of the poor boy came floating in his mind. Li stood beside him, trying to persuade him quietly to go home.

Even after a week after the ordeal, Gojou never fully recovered. The screams of the boy he failed to save came to haunt him every night. However, Li was by his side everytime he awoke, sweating from yet another horrible nightmare. Li helped him through everything, even if he hated to admit it. Li was his _saviour,_ from reality.

Or so he thought. Every night, after washing his blood off from his cuts, Chien Li secretly collected it in a bottle and sent it to a particular hut in the forest. Each day, when she found the cuts were beginning to heal, she nicked it so blood would flow once more, and she could have enough to send to Tze, her brother, who was also terribly hurt.

However, each day as she did this, a terrible feeling of guilt washed over her, each day more than before. She was falling in love with this Gojou, who seemed dependent on her, who treated her nicely, never asked anything from her, just her company. With him, she felt a sense of peace, to escape from the real world.

But she was also torn for her love for Tze. Both of them, brother and sister, had endured terrible mocking when they were young, because they were orphans, left unwanted by their mother. But, before their father passed away, they were a happy family, with both a mother and a father who cared for them. But then, their father passed away, and their mother married another man. From that time on, she acted as if she didn't know who they were, treating only one son as her rightful one; Dokugakuji. There was another one, the red-haired one. She hated him. Probably because she was reminded of them through his red hair, which they too both had.

They knew all about this, because they had often peeped in without their mother's knowledge that they were there. Li insisted on this because she was really close to her mother before, and although her mother disowned her now, she still wanted to know what was going on. She saw that particular day, when the young Gojou presented her mother, with a bunch of red flowers. Her mother had begun beating him. When they were a family before, all of them loved red flowers for as their father put it, " a symbol of love and caring." 

In their young minds, they thought their mother still loved them, still remembered them, which was why she hated Gojou for bringing the red flowers. They had begun to use red flowers as their symbol ever since.

She and Tze had endure so much together, gone through everything together. They had both cared for no one but themselves. She loved and cared for Tze too, that was totally obvious, but...... 

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Gojou yowled suddenly.

Li jumped. Gojou had not given out such a huge reaction ever since that fateful day. She looked down and saw that she had been exerting a huge amount of pressure onto his arm, resulting in blood flowing out more than she needed.

She hurriedly took a cloth and pressed down on the wound tenderly. All this while, Gojou was staring at her. When she was fussing over his wound, he thought she looked like an angel.

"Li-chan...." he took her hand and pulled her closer to him, " Li-chan, thank you for staying with me through all this."

"Ie, what's a friend for, right?"

"Will you stay with me? I need you."

"...... I...."

"Please. Promise me."

"....But..."

He stared deeply into her eyes, moving closer. Li returned his stare, entranced. He bent down to kiss her.

Before he could reach her, his window burst open, and a figure stood on the ledge, holding out a huge sword. He jumped off and pulled Li towards him, pointing the sword dangerously at him.

"Stay away from Li." he said with a growl.

Gojou recognized the man. "Its you! You bloody son of a bitch! Let go of Li-chan! If you dare hurt her, I'll tear you into pieces. "

The guy burst out laughing hysterically. Then, Gojou realized that Li wasn't struggling. She looked very downcast. 

"Tze... stop it. Its not fun anymore."

Gojou stepped back as if he was stabbed. Tze? She knew him? This guy who killed a boy mercilessly? The guy whom he had fought a week ago? 

Tze stopped laughing and glared at Gojou. 

"You are really simple-minded. Have you never thought of why those thugs all attacked you and always did their best to slash you up even if they knew they were in for certain death? Did you think Li actually had such an acute sense of smell that she could smell a boy _ crying_ in the forest that far away?"

"Stop it Tze!"

It was right. Why didn't that entered his mind before? She really couldn't have smelled that boy from that far, he saw it now. It was just that he didn't make himself see it; he wanted to believe in love.

"Is that true, Li?" His voice sounded cold and expressionless.

"Mo, yamete yo. I'm tired of all this. I'm so tired." Li sank down to the ground.

"Who are you guys, anyway? And what do you want from me?"

"Why my dear boy, your _blood_ of course. It could save us from this terrible disease we are having now, so as our mother said. Oh, and she _was_ your mother too. The one who hated your red flowers." Tze sprinkled a new spray of red flowers over to Gojou. The sickeningly sweet smell was suffocating.

Gojou stumbled back. His mother, the one he longed for love from, had actually told them to kill him. And now Li, who was just pretending, also out to get his blood. In his dazed and confused state, he ddin't realize that Tze was about to slash him. However Gojou tripped over a can that was left lying on the floor, and the blade only caught him in the arm; the arm which Li had been pressing just now for his blood. 

"_ Ooh, Red flowers.... the color of blood!" _He heard his stepmother's voice clearly.

"Tze, stop it! I don't think mother's right! Nothing can stop our disease. Look, you've had Gojou's blood for a week, and nothing's happened." Li said, standing behind Tze. Tze turned to look at her.

"But mother said....."

"Mother was wrong!"

"..... I don't care. Even if his blood is of no use I will still get it. He was trying to kiss you for godsake!" Tze eyes burned and he turned to attack Gojou. Gojou was slumped against the wall, not noticing anything, too absorbed in reliving his childhood.

"Tze!"

What happened then was so fast. Gojou saw Tze's sword raised, it was glinting brightly as if beckoning hungrily for his skin, just as he saw it slash down, he had closed his eyes. _Its over, I don't need to live with this anymore. I want to die._

No burning sensation. No skin opening. But blood was splattering everywhere. It felt good. He could feel it as some of it hit his face, and he stretched out his hands. Someone fell into them. 

He opened his eyes slowly. A very bloodied Li was lying there beside him, her face contorted into a peaceful smile, eyes shut. He went speechless with horror. Tze too, was like a statue. His arms were still outstretched as if holding the sword, which was now embedded in Li's back.

Gojou snapped out of it, and shook Li. Hard.

"Li!Li! Answer me! What are you doing? Its not the end yet! You were about to promise me you would stay together with me right? Right! Li! If you don't get awake now, I'll kill myself too. There's no use living on anymore." _Right. What was stopping him? There was no sense in living anymore._ He reached to pull out the sword from Li's back.

But Li, faintly lifted up a hand to stop him. He held her hand tightly to his cheek, sobbing as he never did before.

"Go-chan..... you must live.... You can't...change anything.... by dying.... But if you stay alive.... you might be able.... to change something.... Just don't go... the way.... me and Tze... did..." 

Tze, hearing her voice, rushed to her side, tears also falling.

"Tze.... I love you...... we were together..... everywhere...... now that I;m not.... with you.... promise me.... you will live..... despite everything..... okay?" Li grimaced slightly as a trail of blood came out from the side of her mouth.

"Noooo! I can't! I won't! We were meant to be together! We won't be apart!"

"There's hope if you still live. Live. Both of you, Live. Live, if its just for my sake. You'll discover.... how precious life is." And with that Li's hand from Gojou's grasp and hit the floor. Red flowers, with their sickening smell appeared in Li's place as Li's body dissolved into nothingness.

_To the supposedly slashed heart the softly crossing wind is gentle  
The sunset comes to take me  
Finally laying me to eternal sleep  
  
Don't be sad 'Coz it's all right  
Sayonara byebye Stay fine  
'Coz I'll always be there for you_

_  
Don't be sad I'll be going  
Mistaking it for a loyal greeting, it repeats  
Sayonara byebye Stay fine  
Be sure to live, for life is precious, you'll find it's kind  
  
  
Don't be sad Don't be sad  
Don't show me a face that took a sudden hit  
  
  
Don't be sad 'Coz it's all right  
I'll be free from my suffering now  
Sayonara byebye Stay fine  
'Coz I'll always be there for you_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Don't worry, Li. I won't disappoint you." Tze said softly as he looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky. 

"Yes. I will live for both of us. That was what you wanted, right?"

In the morning, Gojou packed up all his belongings and headed for another town. He couldn't stand the smell of the red flowers that had clogged up his whole room, even him. It had taken more than 10 washes to get rid of that smell.

He wanted to forget everything. _Love does not exist for me. I won't lie to myself._

But Li's words kept coming back to him.

_" You can't change anything by dying. But if you stay alive, you can at least change something."_

"Gojou! Hoi Gojou! ERO-KAPPA !"

Gojou groaned. Something was shouting right in his ear..... something familiar. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and found Goku staring at him.

"BAKAZARU! Are you trying to take advantage of me!" He jumped back 10 feet.

"If you're done lazing around, we're going off." 

"Gojou, the mist's cleared. Lets go."

Gojou looked up to find Hakkai, smiling, and Sanzo, arms folded, sitting in the green jeep just outside the cave he was in. Goku was pulling him up too; saying that he wanted to get to a town quick; he was hungry. Gojou reluctantly got up. As he was walking he stepped on something soft.

Looking down, he found the red flowers he had seen before; their red tint seemed to have faded. He smiled as he stepped off the flowers and climbed into the jeep.

"Li, I stayed alive. And I changed too; did you notice? I have a purpose now. Tore reach wherever we're going to in the west, and to kill my 3 bothersome so-called friends when we reach our destination."

* * *

_babyg: Woohoo!!! It's done It's done *clap clap* Finally its done! I had so many ideas for this chapter that I kept contradicting myself and had to check and change the content three times! Yikes! Originally I wanted Dokugakuji to have something to do with Li, but the words just couldn't come. Oh well, its done, its done! 3 cheers for me! Ooh, and yes I actually wrote this 'song' this time! The only words taken were 'Sayonara, byebye' from Yuyu Hakusho. _


End file.
